I am yours forever and I know you are mine
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: Abhirika story on current track - almost!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. First things first – I am extremely sorry for leaving abruptly. I know that it is completely unacceptable but I had to settle in college. And honestly, the terrible fight between Abhijeet and Tarika left me heartbroken – I thought that FW defied all logic and split them and that there might be some permanent break up. But thank goodness, nothing like that ever came. As always, FW didn't tell us how they patched up….so I thought that I will bridge the gap ;) On to the story then:

LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO

It was a cold November morning. As the chilly air blew into the room, it sent shivers down his spine. A part of his brain told him that he should close the window and turn the heater on….But he didn't even more for the more dominant part of his brain was lost in another world. As fingers mechanically moved on his phone, he glanced through some pictures and his face revealed a mixture of emotions. Occasionally a wry smile appeared on his face, sometimes he laughed, at other times a blush creeped up his cheeks and sometimes a tear slipped out of his eyes.

At present, he was blushing, embarrassed and smiling at the same time. His eyes fixed on yet another picture of them. She was, as always, looking beautiful in a black a dress and a blue coat. He always loved her in blue – and he had told her to wear it that day. He had told her that he would wear blue too and when she asked him why he loved colour co-ordinating so much, he always replied with a wink. She never asked for more explanation, she liked giving in to him, she liked giving him small little pleasures – something he had never experienced before – that woman, she always stood by him, silently watching him, understanding him, rarely complaining and always accepting him with all her heart. A tear slipped from his eye as he thought of what she was, what she is…is, he hoped.

His brain took him back to that day….she wore blue and for the first time he broke the colour co-ordination, he didn't bother wearing blue. Or, lets say he avoided blue on purpose…because – well, he was jealous. He hated admitting that to anyone else but to her…..he told her everything (reference case: Bhootiya colony). That day, Sachin had taken a picture of them in the lab….he was looking at her from the corner of his eyes – trying hard to be angry, his heart yearning for her sorry, his brain urging him to ask her if that guy was ever something more than a friend and she was smiling – that "I know what it is" smile – oh how he loved and loathed that smile.

Another tear slid down his face as he saw another picture. Only he was there in the picture – it was a still taken from a video recording. An agent was video recording all the cases without CID's knowledge….there were some transparency and bureaucracy issues. After all the doubts were cleared, the video was handed to CID. She saw the cases too….this particular case "Samundar mein kankaal" and this one was a still when he saw blood on the steering wheel of her car. He looked like he was about to faint….she was responsible for this picture. She had sent to him on whatsapp with an "awwwww….." after it. He confronted her on it when they met after that.

Abhijeet: Tarika, ye kaisi pic hai yaar.

Tarika: Achi toh hai Abhijeet. Kya problem hai tumko?

Abhijeet: Arrey yaar….aisi pic ka kya karenge?

Tarika, a little annoyed: tumko nahi chahiye toh delete kar doh nah, mujhe toh chahiye….isme saaf saaf dikh raha ki tum kitni care karte ho meri.

Abhijeet:Tarika ji…..care toh hum humesha aapki kartein.

Tarika blushed and looked down at that floor. In all his efforts to look at her face, he didn't realize when she had flung her arms around his neck and wrapped herself around him. After a few moments, he held her by the shoulders and made her look at her eyes in an intense, passionate gaze, he gently kissed her forehead. As his lips felt her skin, pouring all his love into her, he watched her eyelashes flutter, savouring the moment.

Suddenly, he found sorrow overcoming him, he was thinking of the fight they had in the forensic lab. They had fought before but it was never in front of other people. They had stopped talking before (Reference: he had told Daya how she once didn't talk to her for a month) but this was the first time they fought in front of other people. She was a woman who liked being strong, who believed in maintaining a placid air around her….she could hide everything behind a smile – even her voice didn't betray her. She too was a human…sometimes she had lost to her emotions but that was very rare. She had told him not to mix work and their relationship….oh, how he wished he had obeyed!

True that Dr. salunkhe was like her father but still he knew her – she wouldn't forgive him for what he had done, for what he had said…she had always protected him in front of Dr. Salunkhe – she wouldn't forget this…she wouldn't.

He wanted to apologize…but he couldn't. was it because sorry was too small a word to contain his feelings or was it because his ego was too big to bow down to their relationship? He didn't know, he didn't care….all he knew was that he needed her, he needed her touch, he needed to hear voice, he needed her to love him like she did.

The next thing he knew was that he was calling her. She picked up but she didn't say a word. He didn't speak either. There was silence….mere silence! This continued for two long minutes until he heard Dr. Salunkhe asking her to go home – she cut the call. This was the sixth time they were doing it….one of them called and neither of them said a word.

Okay guys…that is it for today…I have exams and I need your prayers for tomorrow. Well, that's the last exam ;) Please do review.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is the next chap guys….thank u for the reviews

HOW CAN I NOT FEEL YOUR TEARDROPS?

A petite woman walked to her car from the forensic lab. Her eyes seemed to be tired from lack of sleep and her otherwise radiant face looked gloomy – she had probably not eaten for more than a day.

Collecting her thoughts, she drove her car very fast and before she could manage the situation, her car crashed against a tree.

"TARIKAAAAAAA," Abhijeet screamed, sitting up suddenly.

Thinking of their times together, Abhijeet didn't know when he had fallen asleep. But this little nightmare he had….it was more than just a dream. He could feel it, something was wrong with her. He hadn't talked to her for days, he hadn't heard her voice….if only he could see her or hear her voice….just to make sure that she was okay. Well, he knew she would be upset but somehow he felt that she was more than just "upset".

Without further ado, he called her. As each ring went, he grew restless.

"For God's sake, Tarika…pick up the damned phone!" he thought.

Finally she picked up. As expected, he was not greeted by "hello" or anything of that sort.

"Tarika, Tarika are you okay? Is anything the matter? Did dr. Salunkhe say something? You are at home aren't you? Wait are you stranded or something? Should I come to pick you up? Where are you right now?" his heart said all of this together.

But the words froze in his throat.

"Talk to her," his brain ordered but his tongue refused to move. For the seventh time there was silence between them.

Suddenly, this silence was broken by a weird sound. Ruling out all the possibilities, his detective mind concluded that it was erratic breathing.

What? Erratic breathing? Tarika?! Before he could decide what to do, he heard the phone falling down. That was it….he had to do something.

"Tarika!" he shouted," Tarika are you okay?"

But there was no response from the other side….the erratic breathing couldn't be heard either.

"Tarika for God's sake answer me!"

There was still no response. With each passing second, senior inspector Abhijeet became more nervous and it was difficult for him to control his fear. He was a fearless person….except when things came to two people – the two people he loved the most in this world.

As panic overcame him, he was losing control over himself. He took his keys and rushed to his car without even bothering to lock his house.

Driving towards her house, he dialled Dr. Salunkhe's number. It was busy.

"Inko apni girlfriend se fursat mile toh nah," Abhijeet said, dialling his number once again.

This time the old doctor picked up.

"Arrey Abhijeet bhaisahab, aapko toh forensic science ki zaroorat nahi thi na!"

"Doctor sahab…"

"Bhaisahab aisa kaun sa case aa gaya jo aap itne ukhad ke baat kar rahein hain…..arrey mein toh bhul hi gaya – aap log pyaar se baat hi kab kartein hain"

"Doctor sahab," he took a deep breath, "Wo doctor Tarika…."

"Acha acha acha….dr. tarika. Mujhe samajh jaana chahiye tha….samajh jaana chahiye tha ki baat unke baare mein hain….dekhiye abhijeet ji abhi mein aapki baat unse nahi karwa sakta."

"Wo kyu?" he pretended to be clueless.

"Tum unse khud kyu nahi puch lete?"

He didn't know what to say and before he tried to come up with a lie, he heard acp sir shout "salunkhee".

"wo uski tabiyat zara kharab thi," doctor said, "isliye usse ghar bhej diya meine."

In his mind, he thanked ACP sahab. Getting the truth out of that man, Dr. Salunkhe was going to be difficult otherwise.

"kya….kya hua hai unhe?"

But the call was already cut.

"Damn it!" he increased the speed of his car and soon reached Tarika's house. The unlocked door made him very tense as he proceeded to her room shouting her name.

Okay guys….next update will be soon…please do review!


	3. Chapter 3

I KNOW YOU ARE MINE

Distressed and breathless, he swiftly moved to his girlfriend's bedroom. Scanning the room in a few seconds, he found Tarika, unconscious, on the floor. Immediately, he rushed to her and patted her cheeks.

"Tarika," he called, "Tarika tum theek ho?"

There was no response from her side. She lay there, motionless. His heart ached to see her like that…he knew he was responsible for her condition. He too hadn't eaten. But he was a cop. He was well trained. He knew how to survive without food. But what about her? The doctors, even forensics, weren't trained for such rough situations.

"I promise Tarika," he said, " Ab aisa mauka kabhi nahi aane dunga. Bas ek baar, ek baar apni aankhein kholo."

He let tears flow down his cheeks as he sat on the floor, taking her head in his lap. Seeing her unconscious, he had forgotten what he had learnt. The cop inside him knew that the first thing to do was to sprinkle water over an unconscious person. But that cop was somewhere deep inside. Right now, he was only Abhijeet, her Abhijeet.

"Tarika please," he begged.

His trembling hands moved over her cheeks to her forehead and then gently caressed her hair.

"Tarika, mein sab kuch theek kar dunga. Tum ek baar aankhein kholo….aankhein kholo na yaar. Ab kitna sataogi?"

He placed his arm around his shoulder and lifted her up while he bent down to kiss her forehead. His one arm around her shoulder, he shifted his position so that he could hug her. As his other arm went around her waist, he buried his face in her neck.

"Ab dekhna mein tumhari har baat maanunga….tum bolke toh dekho yaar," he weeped.

Still in the same position, he held her closer to him, he held her tighter and cried his heart out. He felt that his whole world was collapsing. He wanted only one thing – he wanted her to be alright. He didn't care about what would happen after that. He would accept anything she did – she could punch him, slap him and taunt him for this the rest of their lives if she wanted.

"A-ab…Abhijeet," he heard a feeble, unsure voice.

He immediately made her face him and found two weak, barely open eyes trying to look at him. He didn't say a word. He only cursed himself for making her go through all of this.

"Kya baat hai," she spoke, "tumhari aankhein laal hain…chehra…tum ro-"

"Shhh Tarika," he placed his index finger on her lips and helped her get up.

After they stood up, he was about to get her some water when she fell into his arms. He panicked even more when he saw her eyelashes fluttering, her eyes threatening to shut.

"Tarika!" he patted her cheeks, "Tarika apni aankhein khuli rakho."

Eyelashes still fluttering, a smile crept up her face baffling poor Abhijeet.

"Hass kyu rahi ho?" he said, carrying her in his arms.

In response, her smile widened. On rare occasions, like this one, even Abhijeet didn't understand her. And he didn't feel the need to dig deep, asking for explanation for he felt her love in everything she did. It still existed, they still existed….their love was eternal. Together they had taken the storms, together they had ridden over mountains and together they would always be.

They knew they were each-others, so they never asked, they knew they were always there for each other and they kept proving it – every minute, every day. He caressed her hair again as he lay her on the bed.

"Uthne ki koshish mat karna."

A smile appeared on his face as he came back with water. He didn't know why he felt so happy…but he always did whenever she was around. He had seen her after weeks and he felt that life had returned to him. He couldn't live without her. He just couldn't. He helped her sit up and drink water and then sat beside her.

He took her palm and held it between his own. But he jerked his hand and turned away from him.

"Tarika ji…."

"Kya hain?" she was irritated.

"Aap….aap gussa kyu kar rahi hain?"

"Aapse matlab?"

He knew this "aap" situation dangerously well. She used addressed him with "aap" when she was very angry, sarcastic or flirty. And this was extreme anger.

"Ye aapke neck pe chot kaise lagi?" he indicated the love bite he had given her.

"Pata nahi," she blushed and thanked her stars for she was not facing him at the moment, "kisi keede ne kaat liya hoga."

"Meri baat maaniye Tarika ji…aaj wo aapko kaatne zaroor aayega."

"Dekhiye ab wo keeda nahi aayega."

"Maana ki aap doctor hain….keedo makaudo ki jaankari aapko kaafi hai lekin thodi science hum bhi jaantein hain….wo keeda aaj zarror aayega."

"DEKHIYE AAP APNE KAAM SE KAAM RAKHIYE!"

"Arrey aap toh bewajah –"

"bewajah?" she now looked at him.

"Nahi nahi….aap sahi hain – naraz hone ka –"

"Mein aap se naraz nahi hu Mr. Abhijeet."

"Mein toh aapko thank you kehna chahti hu," she continued before he could respond, "aapni yaha aakar meri madat ki."

"ye toh mera farz –"

"Haan aap CID officers kabil e taarif hain."

He lifted her chin to make her look at him. Tears filled his eyes as he saw her teary eyes. He couldn't believe he had hurt her this much. He would make it all okay…he would kiss away all her pain.

"Tarika," he wiped tears that had rolled down her cheeks by now.

"Tumne kya kaha tha," she burst out now, "ki-ki koi rishta hi…"

She stopped, unable to speak further and buried her face in his chest. He let her cry for a while and then spoke.

"Tum toh jaanti hi ho mere gusse ko….pata nahi kya kya bol deta hu. Mujhse galati hui hai….please maaf kar do nah."

She lifted her head to look at him and nodded indicating that she would not forgive him. And then she hugged him, burying her head in his chest once again. He smiled at her childish anger.

"Roothna aur manana….ye hi toh pyaar hai boss," he remembered what Daya had told him after he had fought with Tarika for the first time.

"Acha mein kaan pakkad k uthak baithak karu toh?"

"Nahi…tumhe jo karna hai tum karo – mein tumhe kabhi bhi maaf nahi karungi."

"Kya! Shaadi ke baad –"

He stopped abruptly, realizing what he had said and both of them blushed.

"Waise Abhijeet…."

"Hmm?"

"Salunkhe sir keh rahein the ki…."

"Kya keh raha tha wo?"

"kuch nahin" she chuckled, "bas tumhe gussa dilane ke liye unka naam le liya."

"Kya Tarika ji," he left her embrace and pouted cutely.

She smiled in return and he continued pouting. Giving in to his cuteness, she ruffled his hair and he caught her arm.

"Matlab aapne maaf kar diya."

"nahi ji…mein toh ab bhi aapse naraz hu."

Well this time the "aap" was certainly sarcasm.

"toh aapke gusse ko kaise bhagaya jaaye?"

"Pehle toh aap khaana –"

"Arrey khaane se yaad aaya…Tarika yaar aisa bhala koi karta hai?khaana toh khaana chahiye na!"

"jaise ki tumne toh bahot khaaya," she taunted him.

"Haan wo….wo…acha wo sab chhodo – ye batao ki kya keh rahi thi?"

"Haan….pehle khaana mangwao…phir uss keede ko ghar bhej do."

"Tarika ji," he said in a flirty tone, "aapne kaha hai toh maan na toh padhega hi."

"wasie ek baat kahu," he continued.

"haan bolo."

"Agar tumhe aise manaana hai toh roz roz jhagad sakta hu mein."

"Abhijeet!" she hit his arm, her cheeks turning crimson and both of them laughed.


End file.
